


I'll Confront My Ghost

by Abygale



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygale/pseuds/Abygale
Summary: In which Eiji Hino is a proud member of the Ghostbusters squad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Fight Your Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194465) by [predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection). 



> An attempted continuation of predilection's We'll Fight Your Ghosts.
> 
> I do not own Kamen Rider OOO. This is purely to polish my rusty writing skills and for the entertainment of others.
> 
> Mewl~~ ^~^

After Eiji's father has tried to get to Eiji a few times and failing each time thanks to the Eiji Hino Defense Squad, Eiji has finally had enough.

*

It is a warm summer morning. Eiji opens his eyes, yawns, and immediately doubles back in pain, clutching his chest.

Ankh, lounging luxuriously in his nest, lets out a low tsk sound. "Damn Maki, up to his tricks again." He watches as the useful idiot flails around in bed before completely rolling off the bed itself, hitting his head on the floor with a dull thud. The inevitable moan of pain comes, and Ankh turns away, trying to ignore him.

Suddenly, Eiji's head jerks up, his eyes glowing purple. Ankh's Medals start to react inside of him, pushing him up and telling him where to go. "Yummy." he says without looking back, throwing open the door, Eiji following him, pulling on his shirt at the same time. Brunette and blond race downstairs, rushing out of the open door, only to come face to face with the man that they had met so many times in the past week. The man dressed in a business suit, his smile almost exactly like Eiji's, but with a twist of greed.

Hina, seeing Eiji's father, races out of the restaurant and steps to Eiji's other side. Ankh steals a glance at the brunette and gets a furious look in return. Finally, after all those lucky escapades and close shaves, Eiji's father had caught up to them at the most inappropriate time possible. 

"Eiji! I guessed you would be here." The man begins, reaching for Eiji's hand. Eiji remains silent, but when his father's hand connects with his own, he swats the other hand away in silent fury. He had begun to grit his teeth together so hard that they created a soft grinding sound. 

"Eiji, I missed you." The man says, even though he doesn't look like he even thought of Eiji at all. Ankh abruptly steps in front of him as he tries to pull Eiji into an embrace. "You don't get a chance." the Greeed spits into his face, physically holding him back from Eiji. "He's my son, and I have every right to talk to him. Leave me alone!" Eiji's father cries out with a hint of desperation to his voice. "He's my family. You're only his friends. You can't do this!" Eiji is shivering all over, his face flushed, and Hina knows that it is only a matter of time before Mount Eiji erupts.

"Eiji, you're my family. Come on, give me a hug!" Eiji's father cries, finally managing somehow to throw Ankh aside. He runs up to Eiji and stands before the brunette. "Eiji, its been such a long time since I've seen you. My son...--"

The slap echoes through the entire restaurant.

Eiji stands with his hand raised. His father is facing the right, and an imprint of Eiji's hand burns into his face, glowing redder, and redder, and redder still. Slowly, he looks back to Eiji. The brunette had a look of pure rage, sadness and determination painted on his face, one that made Hina's heart twist in pity. 

"First of all, I am not your family." Eiji says coldly. His father is still staring at him, dumbfounded. "Second, I am not your son either." Eiji's lips form a thin line across his face. "Thirdly, you're not worthy of being my father." 

With that, Eiji stalks off, hands in his pockets, with Ankh and Hina trailing after him, the Greeed giving one last suspicious stare back at the suit- clad man.

*

Eiji's father doesn't show up again after that. And Eiji is thankful for his friends for sticking up for him when he needed them.

No, not friends... he reminds himself. He had had enough of Ankh and his ice pop nonsense, as well as Hina's lectures about him not fighting while he was injured.

*

But that's just the mannerisms of his family.


End file.
